Wicked
by your.lip.balm
Summary: A troubled man is confronted by the one he loves. Can he confide in her? Can she accept his decision? A short scene between Draco and an OC.


**A/N: I don't own HP and any characters of course. The only thing I own is the name of my OC. This is intended to be a one-shot and something I've thought of writing for awhile. I have never written any HP fanfic before, simply because I don't think I can replicate what J.K. Rowling did. With that said, please be advised that parts of this story is for a mature audience. Enjoy!**

Pulling the dark cloak around my shoulders to shield the chill of the night air, I tentatively continued across the darkened grounds of Hogwarts periodically stopping to listen to the nocturnal sounds that left my chest trembling with repressed fear. I knew I should not have left the comfort of my warm bed nor the protection of the walls that have been my second home for six years, but I must discern where he is. My heart _demanded_ to know.

As I neared Hagrid's house, I peered cautiously into the windows and when seeing no sign of movement, I proceeded to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I was vaguely aware of how heavy my breathing had become as if I had been running for miles with no rest in sight. The night was unnaturally cold for late spring, creating spirals of vapor to escape my quivering lips. My footsteps on the thick grass was strangely loud, magnified by the crisp silence that stretched like a shroud across the castle grounds.

Following the edge of the forest that extended down towards the lake, I made my way guardedly searching the fringe of the tree line for any obscurity. Within the folds of my cloak, my cold fingers grasped the firmness of my wand with a mounting audacity.

As I approached a thick stand of trees, the eerie light of the moon cast its soft glow upon a tall figure who stood slouched, looking at something unseen in its clutches. Squinting through the gloom, I detected the long robes of the school uniform. Upon closer inspection, I recognized him immediately by the gleam of the moonlight on his white-blonde hair. My heart leaped a mile as if suddenly coming alive for the first time, _every_ time.

He stood at an angle alongside the large trunks, half his face hidden by the shadow of night. The other half was lit by the glimmer of the moon; smooth pale skin, straight regal nose, dipped chin and thin lips. My chest swelled at his handsome features as I came to stop slightly behind him.

"Draco?" my voice whispered oddly in the still air. He whirled around so fast that within half a second, he had his wand pointed at my nose. I stared at the tip of his weapon and then slowly raised my eyes to his stunning face. Even in the dimness, he looked extraordinarily gorgeous. The glare from his grey gaze was a mixture of terror and calculated coldness.

"What are you doing here, Charlotte?" his voice was icy and stern and if I had cared, I would have been a bit hurt by his tone, but the concern that bubbled within me tossed away his aloofness. Although Draco's demeanor was imperturbably stony, a softness filled his silver eyes, making them glitter like two beautiful stars.

"I am worried about you," I confessed, truthfully. He lowered his wand and looked off into the murky confines of the forest. From the low lighting, I noticed that a series of expressions played out across his flawless features. They ranged from anger, despair, dread, and unease. Like a fleeting shadow lurking close, they vanished as swift as they appeared. He returned his gaze to me, staring raptly as if entranced.

"You do not need to concern yourself about me," Draco retorted trying to disguise the tender subtlety that glowed from his piercing eyes. I took a few steps closer, very much aware of how my body quivered at his presence.

"Why will you not tell me what is bothering you?" I pleaded, worry for his well-being crushing my insides. The distress that he keeps hidden away has troubled me greatly and each time I question him about it, he ignores my inquiries.

"I cannot...I cannot tell you," Draco uttered, hesitating as if unsure of how to proceed.

"Why not? Draco, I can help you," I begged, my voice cracking from emotion. He shook his head, blonde strands of his hair lifting up in flight.

"No one can help me," he muttered, rather forlornly. I walked the remainder of steps to stand in front of him and watched as he eyed me with a need that we both knew too well.

"Please..." I trailed off, feeling the coolness of tears rolling down my cheeks. "...why won't you let me help you?" My repeated attempts at understanding his dilemma drew forth the Draco I knew. He regarded me with tender affection losing the frigid, distant behavior so many knew him by. Lost was the haughty disposition of one who was subjected to a lifelong grooming of highest pure-blood standards. Vanished was the mask of insensitive cruelty, replaced with the face that I had grown to love. The face of endearing affection and fervent devotion. The face that he rarely showed except to me.

"It is better if you do not know," he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. Reaching up, his fingers touched the wetness that dripped off my chin. His touch on my skin was stirring, it roused the flame that burned within me.

"And what you do not know will not hurt you, because if harm ever happened to you...I do not think I can bear it..." Draco's susurration died in his throat as if it pained him to continue. I had no idea what he was talking about and although I desperately wanted to know, I knew I should not badger him into confiding in me.

"Draco..." my breath came out harsh and uneven, the sound dripping with anxious urgency. He wove his hand from my chin to the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine. His remarkable mouth was gratifyingly warm, marvelously wet, and as sweet as ripe fruit on a hot day. Relishing the way his tongue curled around mine, I clutched his right shoulder tensely, enjoying the splendid sensations that rippled down between my legs. Draco's other arm found its way to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, crushing his firm chest against my breasts. He devoured my lips as if hungry for a delicacy he had greatly longed for; the yearning coming forth in the way he tightened his hold on me, digging his fingers into the folds of my robes as if searching for my naked skin; the ravenous desire emerging in the intensity of his kiss like a candle suddenly ablaze with fiery sparks.

We pulled apart, both breathless as if surfacing from the depths of a great fantasy. Fondness and ardor beamed from his grey eyes making him even more handsome. A small smile appeared on his luscious lips accentuating his features brilliantly. There were no need for words at this moment, because everything was said with the beating of our hearts and the distinguishing conviction in each of our glances.

I felt my face grinning to mirror his as he retrieved his hand from behind the soft strands of my dark hair. Grazing his thumb across my cheek, I lowered my gaze suddenly shy. My eyes spotted the underside of his arm, protruding from the long sleeve of his cloak. Against the light of the moon, the black stain glowed bright and bold on his pale skin. My smile waned as I gasped in alarm and snapped my head up to meet his petrified gaze. Draco had seen what I saw and snatched his arm away.

"The Dark Mark..." I whimpered, casting my eyes from his horrified face to his concealed arm. Draco let out a gush of air, clearly uncomfortable. He turned away toward the shadow bordering the Forbidden Forest so that I could not see his expression. The stark terror and realization of what this means felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over me.

"You are a..." my voice failed me. I could not finish the sentence and yet my mind did it for me.

_Death Eater._

"Do you think I had a choice?!" Draco abruptly blurted out, startling me. The tone in his voice was steely and as chillingly cold as the edge of a blade. I remembered when I had approached him earlier and it seemed like he was perusing something in his hands. He must have been looking at his mark.

"Do you think I wanted this?!" he continued, angrily. When I did not answer, he proceeded, trying to justify the means with his reasoning. "Everything about me has led up to this. My entire family are Death Eaters. Most of Slytherin House are or have taken allegiance with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is nothing left for me, except to join!"

I shook my head, refusing to believe his words.

"Draco, this is not you," I alleged, confused and distraught at his revelation. He swung around to face me once again and it was only then that I saw the wetness brimming in his gorgeous eyes. Anger blazed across his ashen features giving him the look of someone completely mad.

"Then, who am I?" he demanded, glaring at me reproachfully. Not waiting for a reply, he carried on, each and every word he uttered was like a sliver to my heart. "The weak boy who cannot even catch a snitch to make his team proud? The stunted son who would forever be overshadowed by the greatness of The-Boy-Who-Lived? The man who cannot even escape the reality of his nightmares? You tell me then, who I am supposed to be?"

"You are who you choose to be," I answered in a timid voice. He gawked at me and wiped his eyes as if irritated. I reached out to touch his arm, but he shook me off.

"How would you know? You are a Mudblood!" Draco exclaimed and then took a sharp intake of breath at the mistake he had just uttered, but he could not erase what he had just said. His insult wounded me deeply and he knew it, because he extended his hand out and grasped my fingers.

"I am so sorry. I should not have said that," he apologized as agony surged in my chest. I tore my hand away from his and pushed him back. He staggered and then reached for me once again. "You know I did not mean that," Draco assured, guilt shining from his pallid face.

"Really? Sometimes I think the mask you wear is actually your real identity. The heartless, malevolent side that everyone knows you by is the true Draco Malfoy. The Draco I know, the one who looks beyond lineage to the character of someone, instead of being blinded by their blood status. The Draco that accepted me, a Muggle-born, into his life...into his heart. _That_ Draco would never have joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He would have fought to fight the darkness!" I declared, disbelief rushing through my trembling body. I swatted his hand away and took a step back. My gesture of distance must have cut him profoundly, because he stared at me with two liquid eyes of glittering silver. A single tear rolled down his right cheek, glistening underneath the shimmering light of the moon. A pang of stinging torture slashed through my chest at the utter misery that was displayed on his gorgeous face. I had a sudden urge to touch him and kiss away the moisture that spilled from his dazzling eyes, but the biting strain of betrayal stayed my hand.

I could no longer bear to look upon his visage and without another word, I swiveled around and began hastily retracing my steps toward the castle. The night seemed to have grown darker and the air felt thick as if permeated with invisible fog. From behind me, I heard the soft crunching of feet following.

"Charlotte! Wait!" Draco's muffled voice echoed over my shoulder. Ignoring him, I passed Hagrid's hut and chastised myself for leaving Griffindor Tower. How foolish I had been to think that I could love a person who would forsake his true self for the tyranny of a powerless man?

"Charlotte!"

Reaching the castle doors, I slipped inside and proceeded to the stairs. The castle was dark and silent, the only lights were the dim glow of the flickering candles. I got about half way up the stairs when I felt Draco's fingers on the sleeve of my robes. Shaking him loose, I treaded onto the landing.

"Will you stop?" I heard him whisper from behind. Overlooking his failed attempts to reconcile my attention, I sauntered down the corridor. "Will you just try to understand what's at stake here?"

Without warning, he snatched my right arm and dragged me into a room nearby. Shutting the door, he pushed me against the adjoining wall.

"_Colloportus_," Draco whispered as he pointed his wand at the closed door. It clicked faintly in response. The musty odor of old mops and brooms accosted my nostrils as I realized we were in a closeted cupboard.

"_Lumos_," I said and a beam of light appeared at the tip of my own wand. Draco stowed his away and looked at me, the expression on his striking face fevered.

"You do not know what it's like to be torn in two," he insisted, his tall frame towering over me. The room was small, barely enough to fit two people. A set of cleaning utensils were stashed in the far corner along with a bucket. I stood with my back to the wall, angry and hurt at the perilous actions he had taken.

"Tossed to and fro like a Quaffle in a never-ending Quidditch game," he said and paused. The tears had long gone from his face, but the gloom still lingered creating a shadow that lined the smooth surface. "I do not know who I am. The whispers that my parents have told me and the murmurs of my friends were all that I have ever known. I accepted it and told myself this is the path that have been laid out for me."

I watched him speak and as he continued on, the embers of fondness blazed like coals being stoked in a simmering fire emanating from his amorous eyes.

"...and then I met _you_...and everything changed."

Draco drew in a ragged breath as if overcome with emotion. His blonde hair was ghostly white in the faded light. He leaned closer and I could hear his measured breathing, the sound strangely arousing.

"Another path opened for me and I realized I could be someone else..._me_."

He shook his head slowly, never leaving his eyes from mine.

"But the inadequacies of my family has forced me to lay my life at the feet of the Dark Lord...and I cannot escape."

I frowned in confusion thinking about the Dark Mark on his arm.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, worriedly. He became silent which angered me more. I could see that whatever he was hiding was tearing him in two and the thought of him not allowing me to help infuriated me. Sighing harshly, I lowered my furious gaze trying to quell the raging fire within.

"Look at me, baby," Draco murmured, leaning down to try and peer into my eyes. I refused to look at him so he lifted my chin up with the edge of his forefinger. With a pressing urgency, he consumed my lips with his. The ferocious want that emerged from his kiss was heated and sultry. Like scorching flames, it stirred the coals in my heart, exciting my senses and electrifying my skin. He raised his other hand up to cup my face in his palms while pressing me harder against the wall. Passion ignited my body, awakening it to his hypnotic touch. I dropped my wand and it clattered somewhere below our feet. Twisting my fingers through his silky hair, I lost sight of the anger that had previously overwhelmed me.

Draco's hands lowered to the folds of my robes, his cool touch searching for the warmth of my skin. Seconds later, I felt his fingers on my naked thigh. I took a sharp intake of breath as he fondled his way to the lining of my panties. Slipping the cotton fabric down a notch, his fingers grazed the tender folds of my woman's center. A soft moan escaped my lips, but Draco continued to kiss me as he rubbed the sensitive area between my legs. The sensations were intoxicating and I wanted more.

He suddenly pulled his hand out, which left me disappointed. Tearing his mouth from mine, he gazed at me with rapturous awe.

"Turn around," Draco whispered, hoarsely, desirously. I obeyed without complaint, and felt him fumbling around behind me. Hitching up my cloak, Draco grasped my hips as I felt his hard phallus nudge my exposed skin. The tip of his manhood brushed my fragile flesh as he hoisted my panties down. With a violent hunger, he thrust into me emitting a ragged cry to pour from my mouth. The fullness of his erection was blindingly exquisite and the tingle of rising bliss caused both of our breaths to quicken. Resting my arms against the wall, I relished each movement of flawless ecstasy that he shoved within me and felt my body tremble with salacious need.

The mounting tide of carnal lust flared like a torrential storm reaching its highest peak. The onslaught of his heaving became faster and harder as Draco plunged his manhood ever deeper making my head spin from sheer euphoria. Like the gates that could not hold back the powerful affections of love, I felt Draco swell inside me and then the sweet release of our climax exploded as he shuddered and cried out. I moaned softly savoring the pleasure that coursed through my body.

Draco swore loudly in a voice that was both raspy and honeyed. He swung me around and encased his mouth with mine. It was a short kiss, but intensely erotic and when he pulled away, I licked my lips, longing for more.

"Damn..." he said, breathing heavily, staring at me with two half-opened eyes. In the sparse lighting from my fallen wand, I saw that his face was slick with sweat and his hair was damp. He touched my cheek tenderly and then pushed back strands of disheveled hair behind my ear. For several minutes, we stood close in anticipated silence, enjoying the wonderful moment, until Draco spoke.

"I care about you and it's because I love you too much to put your life in danger. That's why I cannot tell you. Please just trust in me."

I nodded reluctantly, agreeing to his words. A part of me believed him, due to the reason that I simply trusted him, but the other part of me knew something was terribly wrong. It nagged at my heart, twisted it this way and that as if warning me of something that was out of my control.

_ Draco, what are you hiding? _


End file.
